Just A Simple Life For The Two
by Izumi Saru
Summary: [The story may be fast or horrible, sorry.] Just a simple fanfic about Gouenji Shuuya and Kudou Fuyuka with their child, Renji. Can't think of a proper summary and title, I'm really sorry. Requested by: D.N.S. Akina


**Hey~ Guys~ It's been a while~**

**I am so happy that I can write again even though the way I write is so Elementary... I am sorry for that.**

**I've been busy for a month now and I am not active on my other accounts too like FFN and Twitter. Stupid school works ruining my social time.**

**Yosh. To the requester, D.N.S. Akina, I thank you for your patience and I hope you like this simple fic.**

**Enjoy and sorry for my horrible writing skills.**

* * *

In a place where nurses and doctors work…

…

…

…

_Uwah~_

…

…

…

An unmarried couple has created a child of their own…

…

…

…

"Aww~ The baby is so cute!"

"Like his parents…"

A slightly tan baby boy is sleeping peacefully on his mom's warm arms.

The mother looked tired but happy at the same time. Her purple bun hair is a mess and her blue orbs are focusing on her child.

A faint smile appeared on her tired-look lips as a small tear drop fall down to her cheek.

"W-Welcome to the world, Renji-kun." She managed to whisper and carefully cuddled the baby with tears of joy on her face.

A man with a blond hair low ponytail walked to the mother and calmed her down. "Shh…There there, my love. Don't stress yourself." He looked like a father.

He gently touched the child's head. "Gouenji Renji." He hugged his family with care and love.

…

…

…

…

…

"Welcome to the family…"

…

…

…

…

…

A month has passed after Renji was born. His tiny blond hair is sticking out and his face is similar to his father.

In a small apartment, baby Renji is having his afternoon nap on his comfortable crib while his mom is humming a beautiful song for him.

_dare ni mo yowasa miserarezu ni_

_mata choppiri tsuyogari_

_dechaun da yo_

_itsuka omoikiri waraeru hi_

_kuru to ii na_

_sasayaka ni inoru yo_

(Sasayaka na Inori by Sorano Aoi)

Baby Renji genuinely smiled as he heard his mother's beautiful voice, it was indeed, music to his ears.

The mother smiled back and pecked a kiss on his little head.

A creak door opened and revealed the father but his blond hair is not tied.

"I'm home."

The mother smiled bright and walked to her man. "How was your day, Shuuya-kun?" She gave him a warm hug to ease his tiredness.

Gouenji Shuuya, the man's full name, slightly smiled and hugged her back. "Just fine. The FFIV2 is running swell."

Kudou Fuyuka, the mother's name, giggled. "That's good to hear."

This couple is still not wed or married due to Fuyuka's father, Kudou Michiya, disapproval for Shuuya. So, she decided to run away with him and hid their relationship to everyone until they born a child and got married.

"So, how's Renji doing?" Shuuya asked as he marched to Renji's crib.

Renji's eyes are still shut with matching baby soft snores to make him cute.

Shuuya leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on Renji's cheek.

"Sleep well, my boy…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Wow… You are so pretty, Mommy!" Two-year-old Renji chimed as he saw his pretty mother wearing an elegant long wedding gown.

"Why thank you, Renji-kun." Fuyuka giggled while Renji cutely smiled.

Little Renji is wearing a kawaii kid-like tuxedo with a blue necktie.

"Fuyuka, are you ready for your wedding? Everyone is waiting especially Gouenji-kun." A woman with a short dark green hair and white long dress said and opened the door.

"Aunt Aki!" Renji called as he recognized her. "You look pretty like mommy!"

Aki giggled and so is Fuyuka. "Thank you, Renji-kun."

Fuyuka looked at Aki and nodded. "Yes, I'm ready and please take Renji-kun with you too."

Aki smiled. "Okay." She turned to Renji and held his hand. "Come now, Renji-kun."

"Hai!" Renji answered. "Bye bye mommy~ He bid farewell to his mom and followed Aki to the door.

Fuyuka took a deep breath and slowly looked at the mirror. She smiled.

…

…

…

…

…

_The time has come to finally show our love together to the world… Especially to my father._

…

…

…

…

…

"Do you, Gouenji Shuuya, take Fuyuka to be your beloved wedded wife?"

Shuuya happily smiled. His plain black tuxedo and short blond hair are just right for him but his tan skin is making him manlier.

He looked at his side where his maiden is standing beautifully.

"I do."

The priest nodded and looked at Fuyuka, who is excited to answer.

"Do you, Kudou Fuyuka, take Shuuya to be your beloved wedded husband?"

Fuyuka also looked at her side.

"I do."

Their eyes twinkled like diamonds as their coloured eyes met to each other, a sign that's an eternal love for them.

The priest smiled at them.

"I now announce you husband and wife."

Shuuya faced his wife and carefully removed her veil. He lifted her chin and slowly leaned forward.

"Horray!"

"Congratulations!"

The crowd cheered at the sight and many faces filled with happiness except for a little one.

"Wah~ Why can't I see what my mommy and daddy are doing, Aunt Natsumi!?"

An auburn haired woman giggled. "Sorry Renji-kun but you are still young to see it."

"Mou~" Renji pouted.

Endou Natsumi covered Renji's little blue eyes the moment his parents pressed their lips together. Little kids like him are not yet ready to see that.

A man with an orange headband walked over to Natsumi and chuckled. "You can uncover his eyes now, honey."

Natsumi smiled to her husband. "Alright, Mamoru-kun." She slowly lifted her hands but Renji immediately removed it and looked frustrate at the couple.

"What's going on!?" Renji sarcastically whined.

"Renji/Renji-kun!" A mix of low and high pitch voices have ringed into Renji's ears.

"Yes, Mommy and Daddy?" His frustrate face is back into his kawaii baby face. He ran towards to his newly wed parents and he was lifted by his father.

"Ne~ What did you guys do when Uncle Endou asked Aunt Natsumi to cover my eyes?"

Fuyuka giggled at Renji's adorable question and just pecked a kiss on his cheek. "You will know it soon, Renji-kun." She smiled.

"Mou!" Renji whined again.

A funny photographer lifted his camera to the family and waved. "Picture picture!"

The family members: Shuuya, Renji and Fuyuka smiled at the camera.

CLICK!

…

…

…

…

…

It was truly a simple life for them… The Gouenji Family.

* * *

**I'm sorry if I make it fast. I really have a low inspiration in writing and writer's block lately so I kinda force myself to write just to feel the essence of writing again.  
**

**I'm really sorry for my lack of absences. My absence will continue until I graduate. I'm sorry but I'll try my best to write again!**

**R-Review...? /not in a good mood, sorry/**


End file.
